


Kyalin: Dreams

by Bear_1117



Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [11]
Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dom Lin, F/F, Face Sitting, Fishnets, Hardcore, Lingerie, Masturbation, Smut, Sub Kya, Tentacle, cunninlingus, master - Freeform, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_1117/pseuds/Bear_1117
Summary: Anon’s prompt:“Vibrate your pussy with my mouth.”From my collection of Kyalin’s smuts on Wattpad@PolaColaHola
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Kyalin: Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y’all. Happy New Year♥️! Still haven’t recovered from BNHA chapter 296 but I’m working on it👁👄👁.
> 
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋

"I had a dream last night," Lin revealed during breakfast.

"What kind of dream?" Kay inquisitively questioned, sipping her morning tea.

"The kind that involves you screaming my name the whole night," Lin casually responded.

"So, this dream," Kya started, "How does it go?"

"Well, I come back from work late and you're sprawled on the bed, touching yourself in fishnets and lingerie. I tie you up for orgasming alone and force you to eat me out while I dig a vibrator deep into your slutty little hole." The Chief answered.

Kya bit her lips and crossed her legs to tone down the heartbeat in her tender folds. She made a mental note to herself to buy some new lingerie and fishnets

After Lin left for work, she started shopping. She gathered an expensive pair of sky blue lace lingerie that hugged her curves in all the right places and white fishnets.

Half an hour before Lin got back home, she started to work. Wearing the translucent lingerie, she seductively placed herself in a way that Lin could see her fingering herself through the ajar door clearly.

When she saw the clock struck ten, she plopped her back onto a pile of pillows and started massaging her hickory folds. She spat on her fingers to help with her moisture and circled the now damp folds frantically.

Not long after, she could feel some heat build-up in her lower center and summoned a water tentacle from the tub. The tendril slid into her easily and she started thrusting it in vibrating motions. Soon, she peaked, screaming Lin's name and the warmth of her orgasm cooled down.

Lin unlocked the door just in time to see Kya performing her fantasy——dressed in lingerie and fishnets, ravaging herself with a water tentacle while her hands pinched her chocolate nipples. The waterbender was a moaning mess by the name Lin entered the room and she released the tentacle into the drain.

Lin smirked proudly at the site before her but she knew she had to stick to her fantasy.

"Why did you orgasm without me, you little slut?" Lin firmly drew out, yanking Kya's silver strands.

"I'm sorry, Master," Kya apologized.

Master, huh?

"You will be punished for being a bad girl, Kya," Lin warned before slapping Kya's doughy mounds.

Kya yelped at the contact and stuttered moans as Lin continued to slap her mounds. Lin chose a metal vibrator from the drawer; at around nine inches, the vibrator's girth enlarged around the tip with an elliptical head with a six-inch girth.

Kya was pleased by this choice and hummed but her humming was cut short by Lin slapping her bosom again. The metalbender ripped the elder woman's clothing around her center and completely peeled her ripped panties off. She motioned Kya to open her mouth and stuffed the ejaculation-soaked cloth into her mouth.

The Chief vibrated the metal and placed it onto the healer's womanhood, skirting around the labia before settling on the clitoris. She commanded Kya to keep her legs closed to hold the vibrator in place and stood up.

The emerald-eyed woman took Kya's panties out of her mouth and plopped herself onto the waterbender's face.

"Be a good girl and vibrate my pussy with your moaning," Lin instructed, grinding herself into Kya's opened mouth.

"Yes, Master," Kya's muffled voice vibrated against Lin's vulva.

Kya gave Lin's slick a slow, torturous lick and commenced her moaning. With every pulse of arousal, the vibrator sent to her core, her decibels and hertz increased. The azure-eyed woman was permitted to take breathers every now and again but ultimately, she remained consistent.

The tan woman upgraded the moaning into kissing and sucking occasionally to add more flavour to the mix. Lin raked her hands through the waterbender's hair, rubbing herself harder and deeper into Kya but was always cautious to not harm her too much.

The elder woman dipped her tongue into Lin's tight hole and moaned out loud——her tongue was quivering among Lin's insides. She could taste the younger woman's arousal that is now coagulating into a creamy paste.

The vibrator accomplished its job and both Lin and Kya reached their orgasm simultaneously. Kya's tongue hastily lapped inside Lin's constricting walls and ravaged her completely.

Lin stood up, satisfied, and pecked her lover's messy lips and whispered, "Good job, baby."

Lin removed the metal from Kya's vulva and put it aside. She ordered Kya to lay on her stomach with her legs spread out and hands behind her back. Metal handcuffs flew into Kya's hands, tightly securing them together.

"Tell me if you want to stop, okay?" Lin reassured.

"Yes, Master," Kya responded between huffs of air.

"Good," Lin muttered before activating the vibrator and swirling it inside the waterbender's entrance in clockwise motions.

"Mhmm," Kya moaned at this addition.

Lin thrust further up Kya——through the metal, she could feel every lump on her walls. At an acceptable distance, she started plunging into Kya, ferociously penetrating her. Kya mimicked the vibrations with her moans of pleasure and cried Lin's name out loud. Her decibels kept rising while the metal dug deeper into her.

Not long after, the rich juices of her orgasm cascaded down the metal in a translucent grey syrup. The younger woman gave Kya's womanhood a final lick before pulling the toy out. She bent the metal cuffs off of her lover and kissed her temples before gratefully thanking her, "You did amazing, love. Thank you so much for trusting me with this."


End file.
